Bazim-Gorag the Firebringer
Summary Bazim-Gorag the Firebringer is an elite and powerful Death Slaadi, a race of evil reptilian outsiders. Summoned long ago to battle an army of barbarians invading a corrupted mage college, he demanded too high a price of the wizards who called on him, and was sealed away, imprisoned deep below their college. Years later, the college was attacked again and brought to ruin, burying Bazim-Gorag far below for thousands of years, only recently becoming uncovered. His cult of loyal worshipers, though small, work tirelessly towards uncovering the secret to unsealing him and unleashing him upon the world once more. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Bazim-Gorag, The Firebringer Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: Many thousands of years old Classification: Death Slaadi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 0), Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3; Outsiders do require breath, but can continue without rest or nutritional sustenance indefinitely), Magic, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Unholy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic in D&D allows interactions with beings birthed from concepts such as Demons, purely abstract creatures such as Devils, incorporeal spirits such as Ghosts, and intangible beings of energy such as Elementals), Shapeshifting, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Damage Reduction, Telepathy, Summoning, Stealth Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Chaos Manipulation, Corruption (Type 1), Immortality (Type 1), Multiple Personalities, Damage Reduction Nullification, Power Mimicry, Size Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Life Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Magic, Law, and Good Detection, Weather Manipulation, Magic Nullification, Invisibility, Sound Manipulation, Telekinesis, Abstract Existence (Type 1, Outsiders are purely abstract in physiology), Teleportation, Clairvoyance, Self-Perception Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Stun Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Limited Precognition, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Extreme Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Petrification, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Magic, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: Island level+ (As a CR 21 creature, he is comparable to Yan-C-Bin) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Far superior to adventurers capable of dodging lightning with relative ease) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Can push 27.94 metric tons) Striking Strength: Island Class+ Durability: Island Class+ (Should be able to tank damage from comparably epic level encounters) Stamina: Infinite, Outsiders requires no rest, food, or water to continue functioning indefinitely Range: Dozens of meters with most magic, far higher with teleportation Standard Equipment: Flaming Burst Unholy Glaive, Ring of Protection Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, not only is he a leading figure in a civilization of highly intelligent magic users, he maintains an intelligence score of 19, putting him above celebrated magic users from our world Weaknesses: Lawful-aligned weapons overcome his damage reduction Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Monsters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Holy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Stealth Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaos Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Immortals Category:Split Personalities Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Life Users Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weather Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Death Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Perception Users Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Tier 6 Category:Abstract Entities